


BangBros Episode 45: Your Mom and I are Creating your Sister

by lena_licious



Category: ur mom - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Mom - Freeform, Multi, Other, im your dad now, mom is packing, your mom is sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lena_licious/pseuds/lena_licious
Summary: Your mom and I get ON WITH IT on your bed.
Relationships: and my sexy ass, your mom - Relationship





	BangBros Episode 45: Your Mom and I are Creating your Sister

So I'm sitting there, barbecue sauce on my titties, as one does, and I'm watching the latest episode of Love Is Blind. Suddenly, my phone goes off and I get a text from "Sexy MILF #11 🍆👅🍑💦🥵" saying, "my husband is gone, and my coochie don't stank. come over bb." Well, that's an offer I can't resist. 

I jump into my Little Tikes Limited Edition Cozy Coupe® and start pedalling. At this rate, I won't have the energy to bang this woman like the alpha male I am, so I jump out, not before hitting my head, and start running. 

I have never run so fast before in my life. 

I can assure you that I'm not a simp, and that I never will be a simp. You know why? Simps are beta males. They are weaklings. They don't deserve to be on this planet. However, as the alpha male I am, I am running to give the woman what she wants before I get total control. I could always use a dishwasher. 

I pull up to the house, and I realise I forgot the condoms. So, I grab a plastic bag and a rubber band and wrap that around my 15-inch MASSIVE cock. Yes, that's right. 15 inches of PACKED MEAT. 

I knock on that door, and a little child opens it. Shit, is it mine? 

"Hey, my dad isn't home right now. If there's something urgent, you can tell me and I'll tell him when he gets back," says the little brat. 

"I'm here for your mother, I need to give her something," I tell her as I walk in without invitation. I'm gonna give her this SCHLONG, I laugh to myself. 

"Jelinda, where are you?" I call out. I hear a response calling me from the master bedroom, a room I have been to many times before. I see Jelinda on the bed, looking better than ever. 

"It's been a while, (y/n)," she says. I look her up and down. I am going to RAM THAT COOCHIE. 

"Get over here Lil mama," I tell her as I 'forget' to lock the door behind me. I don't think she knows her daughter is home right now. 

We begin our acts of sin, and I have never heard such ungodly noises coming from a person's mouth. I can't contain myself anymore, so I take off the plastic bag and go in raw. All of a sudden, the little girl comes in and starts screaming. Way to kill the mood, brat. She keeps saying she's going to tell dad what we're doing, but I never even knew 14-year-olds knew what sex was. I don't care. I keep going.

The daughter won't leave the room, and Jelinda is visibly uncomfortable. So I offer the best solution and ask the child to join in. This is when she finally leaves, and I don't think Jelinda is going to see her again. 

Not my problem.

I keep going, ramming my 15-incher into her juicy coochie. She was right, that coochie did NOT stank. 

I finish off in her mouth, that beautiful white juice tasting like monster energy drink and juuls. 

"Only quitters spit," I remind her. She tries her best to swallow, with lots of difficulty. Her punishment for marrying that beta male of a person. 

"Thank you, (y/n). I'll never forget this," she says with a smile. I don't care. I leave the house without a moment's notice, purposefully leaving my belt so that poor woman can have a reminder of what a real man is. 

And so my quest was over. I had done it. I did your mom. 

Now, you may have been wondering what your mom's last name was. Well, you see, my last name is Dover, and she seems to be quite fond of that last name, as it's her last name too. I'm not exactly sure why, but all her friends seem to call her Ben instead of her real name.

**Author's Note:**

> You actually read through this? What the fuck dude you got issues


End file.
